Spiderman and Spiderwoman : Peter and Gwen
by Reic
Summary: Peter est un étudiant de 15 ans a Midtown High School, et c'est lors d'une recherche au labo de Norman Osborn que Peter se fait piquer par une araignée génétiquement modifiée. Et Gwen. Traduction de l'histoire de Brackets002, tout lui appartient.
1. Peter Parker et Gwen Stacy

Yo tout le monde ! Donc cette histoire est une traduction d'une histoire américaine (Another Spider), que j'ai traduit. L'histoire appartient a Brackets002. En gros, c'est une réécriture de comment Spiderman pourrait être ; pas de MJ mais Gwen. Imaginez les graphismes de Spectacular Spiderman, et c'est parti !

* * *

**SPIDER MAN ET SPIDERWOMAN : Peter and Gwen**

**Lycée de Midtown, il y a un an :**

Gwen Stacy était perdue. Son emploi du temps disait que Chimie Avancée était sa prochaine classe, mais le nom des salles de classe n'avait apparemment pas d'ordre. Et de plus,elle avait été envoyée dans cet Lycée au beau milieu du semestre, plusieurs stars du lycée la regardant, et le fait qu'elle serai en retard dans moins de 40-45 secondes faisaient que sa journée commençait bien mal…

-Salut,ma belle, dit un homme grand et blond, tout en poussant la foule des couloirs rudement. Gwen, distraite comme elle l'était, mis une seconde et demi a comprendre que l'on s'adressait a elle.

-J'suis Flash. Flash Thompson, dit l'homme,tout en créant un grand sourire.

-Tu voudrai bouffer un peu avec le grand Flash parfois ?

Gwen avait dèja sa réponse prête,_non_,dans sa bouche avant même que Flash ai eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

Un petit regard a ses vêtements lui disaient dèja tout ce qu'elle avait envie de savoir : il devait être un second en football (NOTE : Football Américain, on est a New York !), SI il en avait reçu….

Son ton stupide et son vocabulaire limité lui disait aussi qu'il n'avait encore jamais payé attention aux classes depuis la primaire.

Et en plus de ça, quels parents nomment leur enfant _Flash_ ?

Gwen avait dèja rencontré des personnes qui s'étaient présentés par leurs surnoms, et jusqu'à présent, aucun d'eux avaient été des personnes sympathiques.

Elle décida de lui répondre très franchement,

-Merci,mais tu n'es vraiment pas mon genre de gars !

Les mots étaient a peine sortis de sa bouche que la sonnerie…Sonna. Flash, qui décida de perdre son allure de séducteur, passa a coté d'elle a la fit tomber sur le sol.

Maintenant que les élèves étaient partis en classe, elle pouvait entendre des bruits métalliques : « Aidez-moi ! Sortez moi de là ! »

Se relevant, Gwen scruta les casiers. _Là_

Tous les élèves étaient maintenant partis,ne laissant plus que elle et la mystérieuse personne coincée dans les casiers.

-Euh… Bonjour ?

-Ah, dieux merci, dit la voix. Tu pourrais me faire sortir de là ?

-Bien sur, dit Gwen, ses doigts sur le code d'accés au casier. Tu connais la combinaison ?

Sans aucune hésitation,la personne dit "31-47-6."

Gwen fit le code,rumina des insultes, ré essaya, et finit par ouvrir le casier.

Le garçon qui en sortit n'était pas ce a quoi Gwen pensait. Mince, cheveux marron, lunettes a montures métalliques, le genre qu'elle n'avait aucun problème a aimer.

Mais ce qui la prit par surprise était un œil au beurre noir, du sang séché sous l'autre oeil et dans le nez, et la montagne de scotch qui tenaient des lunettes ensembles. Et ce n'était que son visage.

-Merci, dit il honnêtement. Tu es la nouvelle ?

-Oui ! Et sans réfléchir, Gwen demanda : Que s'est il passé ?

Le visage du garçon s'assombrit tandis qu'il prit un classeur de son casier.

-Flash, dit il amèrement. Tu le verras dès que l'on rentrera en clase.

"_Je le savais_", pensa Gwen, mais tout ce qu'elle réussit a dire fut :

- Mais tes amis ne t'aident pas ?

-Je n'ai PAS d'amis .

La réponse ne surprit pas Gwen, mais plutôt la mélancolie du garçon après avoir dit cette phrase.

Elle réfléchis un moment puis tandis sa main.

-Alors tu en as besoin d'un. Je m'appelle Gwen Stacy.

Le garçon ferma son casier, regarda a la main d'un air ahuri. Il hésita une seconde (_Elle se fiche de moi,là _?) avant de serrer vigoureusement sa main.

-Peter Parker. Et Peter lâcha un grand sourire puis un rire nerveux dévoilant un garçon de 14 ans charmant

REIC


	2. M Osborn embauche

**Spiderman et Spiderwoman : CHAPITRE 2**

**La maison Parker, **aujourd'hui

Bip ! Bip ! Bip !

Grognant, Peter appuya sur le bouton snooze de son réveil.

"C'est samedi !", il pensa, "pourquoi devrais-je me réveiller si tôt ? Euh, c'était le bouton OFF ou Snooze, là ? T'ain, maintenant, je dois vraiment me réveiller !" Peter ouvrit les yeux, et se souvint pourquoi sa joue était rouge.

"Dieu merci, je n'ai pas bavé ! C'est un livre de la bibliothèque !"

Un ronronnement lui fit souvenir qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit.

"Coucou, Félicia", dit-il, avant de la pousser. "Je dois me lever avant que je ne me rendorme !"

Une fois assis sur le lit, il examina ses lunettes avec lesquelles il avait dormi. Maintenant c'était officiel, il y avait plus de scotch que de métal sur ses montures. "Merci, Flash !" Peter soupira, remis (essaya) de remettre ses lunettes ("Achète des lentilles, Parker "!), et se leva. Il alla (rampa ?) vers son ordinateur posé sur son bureau.

Avant de continuer, vous devez vous demander ce à quoi la chambre de Peter ressemblait. Vous allez tout de suite comprendre, c'est comme s'il avait trouvé l'équilibre parfait entre un atelier de machines, un laboratoire de chimie et une bibliothèque. Et un lit, évidemment.

Il y a six mois, Peter avait prié son Oncle Ben et sa Tante May d'utiliser un peu de ses 2 millions de dollars de sécurité de ses parents (les parents de Peter étaient des agents du SHIELD) pour lui acheter un ordinateur, que Peter avait amélioré a presque un état de super ordinateur.

Pour l'instant, l'écran était presque tout noir avec juste marqué GWEN STACY dessus.

"Sérieusement ?" se demanda Peter. "Elle m'a déjà envoyé des messages, mais là… Quelle heure il est ? 10 du mat' ? Il faut être fou pour se lever avant 10 heures du matin en week-end !"

Tandis que Peter bougea la souris pour cliquer sur le nom, un autre nom apparu. NORMAN OSBORN.

"Ça c'est intéressant", se dit Peter. Il ferma son ordinateur pour lire le nom gravé dessus. OSBORN CORPORATIONS.

Oui, le même nom. Relevant l'écran de son ordinateur, il cliqua sur le mail et lut :

_Après avoir suivi de près vos résultats, nous sommes arrivés à une conclusion : vous êtes parmi les plus intelligentes personnes dans cette ville depuis Reed Richards._

Ce n'était pas du nouveau pour Peter : tous ses professeurs (ah, pas celui de Sport !) le lui avait déjà dit des centaines de fois.

_Donc, vous avez été sélectionné par OscorpIndustries pour faire partie des nouveaux ingénieurs de cette firme !_

_Pour plus de détail, venez au bâtiment principal à Midi. Ne soyez pas en retard._

La première chose à laquelle pensa Peter fut de faire un clic droit sur le nom de Gwen. Passant dans les menus, il sélectionna Video Chat. Une minute après, le visage de Gwen apparût sur l'écran.

Peter resta dans le vide en moment en voyant à quel point attirante elle était, puis remua sa tête « Laisse tomber Peter, tu ne seras jamais que son meilleur ami ! », se dit-il.

Il se racla la gorge et dit

-Yo Gwen !

-Salut Peter ! Tes cheveux sont, euh, charmants !

Peter se regarda dans le miroir et vu que ses cheveux avaient pris la forme de son livre quand il était en train de dormir dessus.

Peter roula ses yeux en répondant un « merci » ironique et a peine audible.

-Hé ! Je ne suis debout que depuis 5 minutes…

Peter savait déjà ce que Gwen répondrait.

-5 minutes ? Bon sang, Peter, met ton réveil plus tôt !

-Oui, je sais… Tu n'aurais pas reçu un mail de la part de Norman Osborn ?

-Laisse-moi voir… Après quelques minutes d'attente, Gwen répondit :

Oui, je l'ai eu ! J'assume que tu pensais que j'en aurais un parce que nous sommes plus ou moins égaux intellectuellement ?

-Et tu assumes bien… Tu crois que c'est quoi ?

-Pas un piège, en tout cas, dis Gwen en riant. Mais ça me frustre qu'il n'ait rien précisé !

Peter mit sa main sur son cœur et répéta les paroles de Osborn avec nu ton de Shakespeare « _Donc, vous avez été sélectionné par OscorpIndustries pour faire partie des nouveaux ingénieurs de cette firme !_

_Pour plus de détail, venez au bâtiment principal à Midi. Ne soyez pas en retard. _».

Bon, on y va ou non ?

-Moi, c'est oui, j'imagine… Et toi ?

- Je vais demander à Tante May. Si je suis là-bas à Midi, ce sera un oui !

-Ok… à peut-être ce midi !

-Oui… Bye.

Une fin d'année scolaire bien intéressante.

* * *

Et voila ! Prochain chapitre début juillet, je pense...

Startold


	3. Le serum ParkerStacy

**Le Bureau de Norman Osborn,_ deux heures plus tard_**

Norman Osborn était un homme grand, fin, musclé, et avait des yeux bleu foncés, quasiment noirs, froids comme la glace. Même s'il avait les cheveux en brosse, la photo de lui quand il était jeune montrait -même dans ses jeunes un jeune homme aux cheveux broussailleux. A côté de lui se tenait une jeune fille, qui, selon Gwen, ressemblait bizarrement à Peter. Aujourd'hui il portait un costume noir, la cravate défaite dans une misérable tentative pour paraître… un minimum présentable. Il regardait les adolescents comme un détective le ferait pour un criminel. Gwen se tortillait inconfortablement sur sa chaise.

- Où est Peter? Il sera en retard dans même pas quatre minutes.

Un grand bruit informa Norman que la quatrième chaise serait vite occupée. Effectivement, Peter arriva à toute allure dans la salle et s'effondra dans la chaise voisine de celle de Gwen.

-Peter, dit Norman, tout en regardant sa montre. 5 secondes de plus et tu aurais été en retard….

-Excusez-moi, dit Peter, tout essoufflé. Je n'arrivais pas à avoir un taxi…."

C'était un mensonge, et tous dans la salle le savaient. Peter passait au moins quinze minutes à couvrir son œil au beurre noir. Sans celui-ci, Peter était un garçon assez élégant, et à part l'acné, sa peau était assez pâle. Selon Gwen, le seul problème de Peter devait être ses poches sous les yeux, dues au manque de sommeil.

Une minute après, Norman ouvrit la bouche.

"Je vois que Miss Whitman est en retard. Je vous prie de l'informer de cette discussion quand vous la croiserez."

"_Il commence toute ses phrases avec "je" ? _"

"J'imagine que vous avez tous déjà entendu parler de Captain America,". Il continua après les hochements de tête de ses futurs ingénieurs

"Et plus précisément, vous devez savoir que c'est grâce à un sérum qu'il est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Et c'est grâce aux Allemands aussi si le sérum a été perdu.

"_Il ne voudrait quand même pas que nous.._".

"En gros, je veux que vous le recréiez."

Peter n'avait jamais été aussi abasourdi qu'aujourd'hui. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu parler, un garçon blond demanda :

-Ouais, d'accord. Et comment on est censés faire?"

Il y eu un silence dans la salle avant que Gwen ne prenne la parole.

-S'il le savait, il nous demanderait pas de le faire."

-Toujours aussi remarquable, Miss Stacy, dit Osborn. Si quelqu'un à Oscorp n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une petite idée de où commencer, croyez-vous que j'embaucherais des adolescents, M. Wiederman ?

Le mot "_embaucher_" attira l'attention de Peter. L'email n'avait rien dit et il pensait que ce ne serait que du bénévolat, pour découvrir plus en profondeur la science. Ce que tous dans la salle pensaient, en fait, et Peter avait appris à ne pas trop s'enthousiasmer pour quelque chose sous peine d'être déçu plus tard. Il levas la main timidement dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention d'Osborn.

-Euh…excusez- moi, mais vous avez dit "_embaucher_" ce qui signifie que nous allons être payés ?"

-Evidemment que vous allez être payés, M. Parker !, En échange de votre aide, vous recevrez la moitié d'un million de dollars.

Peter aurait fait une pirouette s'il avait pu.

"J'ai préparé un laboratoire pour vous dans la section 2. Je vais vous laisser, commencez vos recherches, au revoir."

_"Plutôt abrupte", _pensa Peter, alors qu'il se levait. Les autres, tout aussi abasourdis, firent de même. Pendant qu'il tenait la porte, il remarqua qu'un des iris de Norman avait changé de position. _"Donc si ce sont des lentilles de couleur, je me demande de quelle couleur sont ses vrais yeux…_

Osborn regarda par-dessus le document qu'il était en train de lire.

- Oui, M. Parker?

- Rien, répondit Peter, hésitant.

Après que Norman ait entendu la porte se fermer, il baissa le document qu'il faisait semblant de lire, et ouvrit un tiroir. Il en sortit une ampoule de chlorophylle, une boite de lentilles, un tourniquet et une piqure de

Dieu-sait-quoi. Tout se pinçant le nez, il ouvrit la bouteille de chlorophylle, et but d'un coup. Il n'aimait pas le goût, mais la chlorophylle soulageait la douleur causée par les stéroïdes. Frissonnant au goût de la chlorophylle coulant le long de sa gorge, il s'injecta un liquide vert. Poussant un cri de douleur, il enleva ses lentilles, révélant des iris jaunes et il mit les lentilles bleues dans leur étui. Il soupira, et prit la photo dans ses mains. _"J'avais raison, Mary. Ton fils est exactement comme toi"._

_"C'est tellement dommage qu'il doive mourir."_


	4. FIC ARRETEE

Spiderman and Spider Woman Peter et Gwen :

Brackets002 a annulé l'histoire, avec le pretexte d'un reboot (on recommence a zero). Donc l'histoire est arrétée, et le reboot va paraitre sous le nom de Peter et Gwen : Les Araignées.

Désolé, pour ceux qui parlent la langue de Churchill, voici le lien original de l'histoire, 17 chapitres sont sortis.

s/7937704/1/Another_Spider

Reic-Brackets002


End file.
